Once Bitten
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: Ouch! Sometimes your half Vulcan boyfriend goes all Vulcan on you. Nyota's POV. Spock/Uhura
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Star Trek. And I'm not making any money from this.**

Need some practice with Nyota's point of view. If you want the background story, read Descartes. If you want the quick summary in Descartes I suppose you could read the chapter 'Love Bites'.

**Once Bitten  
**  
Nyota sprang from the bed, her right shoulder throbbing with pain; her mind dazed and confused with sleep. She looked at her shoulder. And then in a flash there was understanding. He had_ bit _her without warning in her _sleep_. Where had that come from? He had never done that to her before asleep or awake.

Spinning angrily around she shouted, "Holy mother of.....what the fuck was that!"

And there was Spock, _her_ Spock, sitting so serenely in a gray nightshirt and pants, on the bed in his meditation pose. She was standing in front of him in her underwear shaking in rage and his face was a perfect mask of calm.__

"I believe it is an obsessive compulsive Vulcan marking behavior," He replied calmly in his native tongue.

She answered him in Vulcan, though not calmly. _"An obsessive compulsive Vulcan....Spock you bit me! While I was sleeping!"_ Her hand went to her shoulder. Switching to lingua franca she shouted "A kink I can understand....But how would you like it if I bit you in your sleep?"

Spock tilted his head.

And she realized...he had no idea. Empathy was beyond him. He had to experience an event himself or have an empathic link with her physically -- through her fingers or her temples. He called this link a 'mind touch', it wasn't as strong as a mind meld...but it let them experience one another's emotions. It was an essential element of their relationship since he couldn't verbalize his feelings...it gave them both great happiness to connect...usually.

She was too angry to give him the pleasure of touching her temples. He had to feel her anger frustration and shock for himself. One thing you learn growing up with a big brother is not to back down from a physical roughness, even when someone is bigger and stronger than you. Not that her older brother Jabari had ever bitten her...

Nyota lunged for the bed, grabbed Spock's arm and bit down. Hard. For good measure she gnawed and tore at his flesh. His opposite arm went around her and he roughly pulled her into his lap, but made no move to stop her.

And then she heard it...a low rumbling in his chest.

Oh. No.

_"Spock are you purring?" _Nyota asked in Vulcan, just to confirm.

"_No, a purr would imply a noise made on inhalation and exhalation, I am merely rumbling on exhalation but as I have a greater lung capacity than..."_

_"You are purring," _she finished. A purr was a purr, on inhalation or exhalation.

Nyota shifted her weight in her lap and felt his arousal below her. He was staring at his arm, and for once there was emotion clearly etched into his face.

She started laughing, a bit hysterically. It was normally difficult to read Spock. Even when they were physically intimate his face barely registered any emotion. An eyebrow lift, a quirk of the lips...But now, staring at the bite mark she's made his mouth is parted, with the corners gently drawn up in a smile...not a full fledged grin, but, it is definitely a smile. And his eyebrows were slightly lifted. He took a deep trembling breath, his head moved slightly, his eyes were dancing around the mark she left.

It would be a beautiful sight...but...he bit her in her _sleep_. When she was most vulnerable, without warning, he had struck her.

She had to let him know how it hurt...and she had to know what was going on in him. Did he enjoy frightening her? Was it some power trip?

"Spock. Link. Now."

They had to connect.

He immediately lifted a hand to her temple.

He felt her hurt, sense of betrayal and shock.

And then she felt his..._panic..._

That could not have been what he felt when he bit her.

"Spock, I don't want you to transmit what you feel now, I want you to transmit what you felt when you bit me...when I bit you."

His panic was still palpable through their link.

_"Nyota, I cannot. I apologize for..."_

She sighed. She had to bring it back.

Taking his wrist she bit down hard over and over again.

And then across the link it came, an emotion she'd only seen ghosts of before. It was _alien. _Spock might be only half Vulcan, but the emotion was definitely purely and only Vulcan. It didn't translate...She thought...or felt...that it was something dark that went on forever. It was very warm, protective....possessive. It...and she was thinking of the emotion almost as a personality of its own, wanted to swallow her up...engulf her...it wanted her.

Gasping she, felt herself become aroused.

Shaking in his arms she said. "Well that is...different..." Then she switched to his language, _"This is...is a Vulcan emotion?"_

_"I do not know. It is new."_

"It is..." She took a breath and switched to the common vernacular, "beautiful and sexy as all Hell."  
_  
"You approve then,"_ he said purring softly.

She looked at him. Normally she thought of Spock as, well, Spock. She didn't look at him and think of a human or a Vulcan, she thought of him as her man...who just happened to have pointy ears, slightly greenish skin, flat black hair, interesting speech patterns...telepathic fingers. But now, now he was most definitely, completely, Vulcan.

She liked it. But was afraid too...there was violence in that feeling, and Nyota really wasn't that, well, kinky. She was more a straight up, sensual kind of girl. She loved sex -- well, they hadn't actually had sex yet, but they'd done everything else. She loved pleasing him, breaking down his walls, hearing him moan, watching his hands ball up in the sheets. And of course she loved it when he took over, loved not just receiving physical pleasure from him, but also seeing how her arousal turned him on.

That emotion, that was obviously integral to the Vulcan part of him, needed to assert its...well, it's '_obsessive compulsive Vulcan marking behavior'._

...and the emotion, if not the actual thought of being bitten, was turning her on.

The trouble was she knew Spock could get carried away. Half-Vulcan control she'd begun to think of as half-Vulcan inertia -- difficult to move, but once moving, difficult to stop. When Spock set his mind to something he didn't hesitate. This could be a problem, say, when you were in his office and he'd suddenly made up his mind that academy rules and careers be damned, he was going to have you, right then and there.

He was three times stronger than a typical human male, and as plucky as she was, she realized there was the potential that things could get out of hand.

But...

"The emotion is sexy...the_ obsessive compulsive Vulcan marking behavior is..._intimidating, Spock. But you need this don't you?"

He was quiet. The purring stopped, and he answered her in Standard, "I cannot put you under any obligation that might hurt you. I apologize for my previous actions."

He was afraid of hurting her too. He obviously wasn't in complete control either. There was one thing that always made him stop when things progressed too quickly for her...her emotions. If he felt fear from her, or frigidity, he would stop, instantly. Nyota thought of their terrible first encounter, before he had loved her or felt anything for her at all. She'd been chilled to the bone by his lack of emotion, definitely different from what she felt from him now.

_"Spock," _she asked, _"Can you follow one rule, and one rule only?"_

Spock liked rules Nyota had realized weeks ago. He was not fond of ambiguity. Living in a foreign culture, being the other, meant there were so many things that were ambiguous to him. He spent too much of his life not quite knowing if what he was doing was correct. For the past few weeks as they became accustomed to their new relationship and to each others bodies she'd set limits which he had gently tested...but never broken.

_"What is it you wish, my Nyota."_

When he said these words the new emotion surged through him and caused her body to quake, she realized she might be ready for him right that instant.

Turning her head so her forehead was now pressed against his she began in the lingua franca, "I want you..."

His hands tightened around her.

Nyota swallow and finished in Vulcan. "_But we must remain linked. Can you do that?" _

Logistically keeping a hand on her temple or on her hand at all times would be a challenge in the heat of the moment, but it is the only way she can ensure she can keep him in control of himself -- and give her a little bit of protection.

_"We may remain linked if you wish."_

Of course he would do as she wished. He loved her. _ "My Spock,"_ she whispered.

His body shook.

And then he did something he didn't normally do, he put _both_ of his hands on her temples as he pulled her forehead to hers. Suddenly they were both flooded and engulfed by this very Vulcan...thing. Her body went hot and weak all at once. Nyota could feel his arousal beneath her. His purr was changing to a growl...she wanted him, immediately and at the same time she didn't think she could move.

Dimly she was aware they were wearing too many clothes...

**A/N:**

Everyone always has Spock biting, I think it is very eh-hem, logical. But I think, depending on your inclinations, it could take some getting used to. (I'm boring, what can I say)

Now back to Descartes...let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Star Trek. And I'm not making any money from this.**

She should have asked him to take off his clothing before she told him to link...

His hands were hot and dry on her temples. Nyota desperately wanted to be pressed against him without any barriers between them.

Slipping out of his lap she moved into standing position and he followed.

"Spock, your shirt. Off. Its okay to..." she was going to say 'drop the link for a minute'. Before she could form the words he dropped one hand from her temples and brought it to his collar. With a move that was business like rather than frenzied he ripped the shirt down the front as easily as if it were made of tissue.

Oh. My.

Once he committed to the rules he didn't break them. She moved her hands up to help him slip the shirt off his free arm. He brought that hand up to her temples dropped the other and the shirt fell free. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground.

Now all that was left were his pants and her panties. Before she could form a coherent plan of attack he pushed her against the wall, slipped a knee between her legs and used his thigh and free arm to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own free will and without thinking she dug her nails into his back to steady herself.

As soon as her nails flexed against his flesh the desire and dark emotion in the link spiked, and he pushed their hips tightly together. Spock took a long breath. Then he said in surprisingly proper Vulcan, _"Dig deeper, please."_

Nyota gingerly pressed, her nails into his back again.

_"No. Harder. Nyota, mark me." _His voice was low, soft and calm...but his arousal as he made that simple request rose so high through the link she moaned.

Pressing her nails more firmly against him she took a deep breath and made a slow drag them down his back. He didn't flinch or cry out, he just began gently nibbling his way down the edge of her jaw. She felt another spike of emotion in the link._ "More,"_ he whispered lifting her higher and dropping his mouth to the edge of her clavicle.

She didn't hesitate this time. She dug in as hard as she could...the link felt like fire on her forehead, and she felt a pain that wasn't really pain on her clavicle.

_"More!" _he gasped.

She acquiesced, he didn't make a sound but the feeling across the link was immense...he bit down on her clavicle and she moaned for them both.

_"Do not stop."_

She tore with one hand and then the other. Each raking motion rewarding her with pressure between their hips and arousal through his fingertips...morphing the pain of his bites into something completely delicious.

At last his back became so slick with sweat that it became difficult to get a hold. Her arms were exhausted from tearing, her legs were exhausted from being so tightly wrapped around him, and she was so aroused and frustrated she wanted to scream. She did scream.

Spock turned them around and put her gently on the ground. He bent to put his forehead against hers and she shoved him against the wall -- or did she fall against him because her legs were shaking? As his back hit he purred. She fell against him and he looked her directly in the eyes, his lips gently quirked up.

Nyota was furious about this...her panties were soaked, his erection pushed against her stomach and through the link she felt that black emotion that she knew had to be heavily laced with lust. Despite all this he wasn't moving. He was just purring like a contented cat.

Enough of this Vulcan foreplay. Pulling at the waist band of his pants she slipping them over his arousal and let them fall to the floor. Before she could remove her panties his free hand shot out and ripped them off in another quick, efficient, business like motion.

He pulled her close and finally, finally, the full length of their naked bodies touched. But he still wasn't inside of her -- which was so obviously where he needed to be.

Bending down he kissed her gently...it was terribly incongruous after the biting and her nails scraping his flesh. In lust or anger she broke it off, butted his head to the side with her own and sank her teeth into his jaw. The purring intensified; he clutched her closer and pushed her so the backs' of her knees touched the bed. He gently stroked her back and in frustration she bit down harder.

Spock finally seemed to get the message. He pushed her down onto the mattress, ripping the rumpled duvet out from under her, then pushed himself up to her entrance… and...pulled back. One of his hands burned on her temple, the other held him up above her, he let his length rest against her center -- but all he did was stare directly into her eyes.

What was he doing? What was he waiting for? She beat her fists against his chest and he moved forward and pushed just a few centimeters inside of her...she stopped hitting, released a long sigh...and then he pulled out. Beating at his chest again she cursed him in at least five languages...and then he did it again, and again and again, pushing just a little inside of her. She screamed, and moaned in pleasure and frustration. Her tired legs wrapped around him again and tried to pull him in further, but he was too strong.

After what seemed like an eternity he dropped his chest down heavily onto her own. Looking directly into her eyes he pushed his full length inside of her. Hard. And then he whispered, _"My Nyota. Mine." _That dark, deep, Vulcan emotion enveloped her…

_..._she didn't just come, she gushed.

As her muscled unclenched and her eyes regained focus she saw Spock above her tilting his head. He regarded her unmoving for a moment. The he began gently to pump inside her. Putting his lips to her ear he whispered,_ "That was extremely...gratifying...Nyota. But let me give you more."_

_"Yes, please," _it came out small and breathless -- he didn't need to hear anything else.

x x x x x x x

Spock finally allowed himself to climax beneath her after she broke the link to sit up straight, arch her back and come in one long, glorious, final orgasm..._"Yours"_ was the last coherent word she could remembered saying. It was nearly drowned out by his own long growling bark of completion.

**A/N:**

My second foray into smut. Feedback appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Star Trek. And I'm not making any money from this.  
**  
Nyota woke up in the morning with two contradictory physical urges. She needed to go to the bathroom...and she was parched.

Stumbling up off the ground where they'd fallen the night before she made her way to the sanitary cubicle. Her legs and arms ached with unfamiliar exertion -- her combat training must not exercise_ those _muscles in quite _that_ way. Her back felt sore...and the back of her neck and chest stung slightly and ached at once too.

Finishing up she began to wash her hands. As she did she absently noticed that a slight tinge of green swirled with the water down the drain.

Huh. Old pipes? She was too thirsty to care.

Taking Spock's tooth brush out of its cup by the sink she filled the cup with water from the spigot. She swished the water around and didn't notice any green in the cup. Good enough for her. Lifting her head to drink her eyes went to the mirror and for the first time she noticed the necklace of bite marks along her clavicles.

They were definitely bite marks...he'd managed to draw blood. Holy Hell. It hadn't felt like he'd bit that hard at the time. She put the cup down and traced the necklace apprehensively.

Where else did she hurt? Tentatively she lifted the hair from the back of her neck. There was a bruise and a bite there about half the size of her palm. When did that happen? Oh yes. Sometime between him on top and her on top they'd taken a breather...that hadn't actually been that much of a breather, actually. Spock had curled up behind her, pushed inside and traced lazy circles around her center while she rested her head on his hand, pressed her face into a pillow and whimpered...in a good way. Must of happened then.

Slightly more awake she made her way back into the bedroom. And stopped. The bed was a wet soaked mess of ripped sheets. That she remembered. That's why they were sleeping on the floor on top of the duvet. But why was the wall green?

She looked down at Spock, passed out on the floor, his back and shoulders covered by a portion of the duvet...what had she done?

She went and sat down beside him. His face had its normal serene look to it -- but there was a small hickey on his jaw that almost was a bite mark. And...she gingerly lifted the duvet. Her hand went to her mouth and she contained a gasp. His back looked like he'd been dragged across gravel. No. It looked like it had been attacked by an animal. Repeatedly. Green cords of scabs arced down from the shoulders to the middle section, a film of dried green blood coated the spaces in between.

Whatever happened last night Spock had gotten the worst of it. Falling over she laid down beside him.

She felt like the alien.

x x x x x x

Spock awoke at last. He had been facing away and turned his head slowly around to look at her. He wore the same normal, calm, serene expression he always wore.

Then he lifted an arm to bring his fingers to his forehead and stopped.

Nyota could guess why. She winced, and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry about that." She gingerly reached out with a hand and touched his shoulder. "I've never done that before...I was just trying to hold on..."

Spock let his arm compete the motion and through the fingertips on her forehead she felt a deep wave of contentment.

He was happy. Pleased. Completely and utterly satisfied.

x x x x x x x

"This isn't a regular thing with you?" She asked. They had been talking about the biting. But she also meant the scratching, the talking in Vulcan, the ripped sheets...well just everything. The night before had been intense -- and apparently it had never happened quite that way before with anyone else. How many 'elses' there had been she wasn't quite sure, but she'd realized in the last few weeks as they fooled around that he was pretty familiar with female territory. At least physically.

He tilted his head and she felt a tinge of vexation laced with the general happiness he was feeling through the link.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Vulcans never lie..."

"So how much of last night was, you know, a regular thing?" She asked.

"Very little, Nyota."

She swallowed. "I think we may have gotten some of the blood from your back on the wall...I hope it does not stain."

Spock tilted his head. "That is new as well..."

Nyota pressed her forehead to his. "You know Spock, I feel like all month I've been fooling around with a human...and last night I made love to a Vulcan."

She took a breath and kissed him gently. "So you know, I love both men." And it was true. She was more intimidated by what she did to him than what he'd done to her last night. She remembered being embraced by that deep and all encompassing Vulcan love...it had been wonderful. Now that he was awake and happy she could remember that. Not just think about blood on his back or on the wall.

He opened his mouth to answer her and as usual couldn't respond. He couldn't say he loved her, but he always tried...Through their link she felt his love and his frustration at being unable to say it.

"Shhhhh....I know." Don't let him dwell on it Spock, she willed...best to move on...

She giggled. "So, I was the first partner you did Vulcan-style?"

He bumped his forehead against hers a little hard. He was chiding her for her uncouth mouth, she knew it.

"Oh, come on, don't you think it is a little romantic?" She asked.

A warm glow of happiness suddenly rushed through the link from him. Yes. Yes, he did think it was romantic she realized. She responded to his feelings and they slipped into a happiness loop.

Slowly, ignoring the pain that must have been burning in his back he rolled her on top of him and kissed her.

Nyota felt his arousal beneath her. Apparently, half-Vulcans had something in common with human males in the early morning hours.

She was pretty sure she couldn't handle a do over of last night right away though. "I don't know...I'm sore...and when you pushed me up on the wall I think I bruised my back...I don't think I realized how strong you are..."

He relaxed his hold on her.

"I'm not saying no..." she said. "I'm asking if you can be gentle..."

"I will not mark you." Both of his eyebrows went up for a moment. "And I can be gentle." She felt his sincerity through the link. He was so warm...she actually did want him again. She didn't want what they had experienced last night, but something slow and easy would be wonderful.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps we can do it human-style?"

"Very funny." She said without laughing. Then bending she nuzzled the tips of his ears...perhaps a nice long shower to relax her tired stiff muscles?

A nice long shower with _her_ Spock...and then...

"Come on," she said taking one of his hands and getting to her feet.

**A/N:**

Not sure if this needs anymore chapters. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
